Funny How Fast Life Changes
by UnderTheLights16
Summary: AU setting (No magic) in which Emma Swan is a criminal private investigator. Her life takes a turn when her boss tells her she must now work with a man named Killian Jones who doesn't even have a clue what a private investigator does. (I tried making it a little bit like a romantic comedy)
1. Chapter 1

_(AU setting in which Emma Swan is a criminal private investigator. Her life takes a turn when her boss tells her she must now work with a man named Killian Jones who doesn't even have a clue what a private investigator does.)_

Emma Swan rushed into the kitchen grabbing her thermos. She went into the fridge and quickly took out the lunch she had prepared the day before plus an apple and stuffed it in her bag. She scanned the large apartment making sure she hadn't forgotten anything and noticed the folder on the coffee table.

"Dammit. Almost forgot that."

She ran to get it, grabbed her car keys hanging near the door and shut the door behind her.

Emma didn't usually wake up late, but she was up all night putting the finishing touches on her project proposal for her boss so she slept through her alarm. Emma paid no attention to speed limits hoping she would not be stopped by a cop. She could not be late today.

At 7:56 she was rushing into the building.

"Just in time." She whispered, proud that she was able to make it before 8:00.

She ran up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator, placed her stuff on her desk and quickly walked into conference room her folder in hand.

"Emma! I knew you wouldn't be late," her boss exclaimed as soon as she walked through the door.

Emma nodded. "Couldn't miss such an important meeting." She took a seat next to her coworkers.

Robert Jones, her boss, was a nice man who cared a lot about work production. That is why he liked Emma so much. Out of all her coworkers she had been the one to solve the most cases in the past year. If you asked anyone else working in the company they probably might tell you that Robert Jones liked Emma like a daughter. He trusted Emma with the toughest and delicate cases and Emma had never let him down. For this reason, Emma was 100 percent positive that the folder in her hand would please him.

Mr. Jones had asked all his employees to come up with an innovative idea that would improve the company. He had given them all a month, but Emma had already been planning an idea long before that. Four months of coffee driven late nights laid in the folder in front of her. Today was going to show all her coworkers that she did deserve all the praise given to her by . This was her chance to show them if the greater things she could achieve. Emma thought proudly.

took a seat and started talking again. "Well now that we're all here, it's time to make an announcement. As you know I have asked you all to come up with an idea to bring something new to this company. We've gathered all here to share our ideas, but there's been a change of plans."

Emma panicked. She hated when there was change especially when she didn't expect it.

"I realized that I'm getting very old and that means that I can't run this company forever, but I do hope to keep it within the family. That is why today I'd like to introduce you all to my son." He signaled towards the door behind me.

"Killian, come in."

Through the door walked in a dark haired man, blue eyes and a stubble beard. The first thing that Emma noticed were his dark clothes. Black dress shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and black dress shoes. Emma didn't know Mr. Jones had a son. Mr. Jones never mentioned him, not that he said much about his private life and Killian had never been at any of the companies parties or social gatherings. This man certainly looked nothing like, Mr. Jones. Instead of Mr. Jones' kind eyes this man had fierce eyes and instead of a welcoming smile he had a forced smile and a smug look.

"Hello everyone." Killian greeted with an accent as his eyes darted across the conference room. He didn't look happy to be here.

Mr. Jones put is arm around his son. "Killian here will be sort of like your vice president. He has no experience yet, but in good time I'm sure he'll learn everything he needs to know about Jones and Co. Here's the even most exciting part. After he's got everything under control he will be picking one of the ideas that you have brought with you today."

Emma almost broke the pencil in her hand. The guy who Mr. Jones just said did not have any experience was going to pick the company project? How would she be able to prove herself now?

"Yet another announcement!" Mr. Jones exclaimed happily to everyone's bored faces.

"Killian will be working with one of you to be able to learn how our crime investigating company works. After a lot of thought I decided that it would be best to place him with someone with a lot of experience."

Emma crossed her fingers. She hated working with people and thought she always did a better job alone. In that moment she would have given anything for Mr. Jones to say any name but hers.

"Killian will be working with Emma." He applauded and everyone slowly joined in. Killian gave her a small smile.

Emma smiled back and nodded, but in her head all she could say was Great. Just my luck.

A couple of minutes later, the man Emma still didn't believe was Mr. Jones son sat by her desk with his feet propped up on her table.

"Are you sure Killian wouldn't work best with someone else? I mean I just think I work best alone."

Mr. Jones laughed as if she had just said the funniest thing in the world. "Nonsense. I know Killian will work faster with you."

Emma looked back as Mr. Jones walked away to answer a phone call. She saw Killian messing around with the pencils on her desk. Then he looked up and winked at the woman, Emma's coworker on the right desk who had been starting at him.

"Unbelievable." Emma said under her breath and walked towards her desk.

He stood up as soon as she neared him. "Emma swan. Pleased to meet you." He extended his hand and Emma took it reluctantly.

"Kilian Jones, at your service." He slightly bowed then sat back down on her seat, stretched back and placed his get on top of her desk yet again.

"Okay...first things first. Feet off the table." Emma hadn't spent two minutes with the man and she was already thinking he was the most annoying thing. Killian slowly put his feet back on the ground.

"So tell me what you know about criminal investigating."

Killian scratched his beard thinking. "Well, I've read a few mystery books and have watched my fair share of crime shows. Practically the same thing right?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. How infantile was he to think that reading a couple of books and tv shows could make him an expert at this job.

"No. Not the same thing. This is an actual job. Let's start easy. You have heard of a stakeout right?"

Killian furrowed his eyebrows. "A what?"

Emma resisted not to slam her head against the wall in frustration and instead simply lifted her hands with impatience.

"Do you know anything about what we do in this company?"

Killian grinned. "Honestly...not a clue."

Emma shook her head. She couldn't believe how proud he seemed that he was clueless of what would now be his job. A job that he didn't have to work hard for since it was just given to him by his father. Not only did she got stuck with a partner when she didn't want one she also got stuck with a man who was irritating and arrogant.

Killian picked up the stapler and started opening and closing it. Apparently he had Emma's anger was showing because he said,

"You know...you don't seem happy to have me here."

Emma took the stapler from his hands and almost slammed it back down on her desk.

He looked up at her with that smug look she already despised.

"If you can't handle it I could always ask my father to give me another partner."

He raised his eyebrows at Emma's coworker. "Like her. I'm sure she'd be happy to work with me." Emma's coworker looked back and her eyes seem to melt with delight.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh I can handle it. The real question is can you handle this job?"

"Of course I can. Just wanted to make sure you weren't discontent." He seemed to give her an almost mocking smile.

Emma forced a smile back. "Yes. It's fine. It'll just take some time for me to get used to playing mentor."

As much as Emma hated it she didn't want Killian to change partners. Her boss might see that as her letting him down and she definitely did not want that.

"Good." His voice got low. "Because if we're being honest I was hoping my father would pick you. You were the prettiest one in that conference room." He smiled flirtatiously.

"What?" Emma asked befuddled. She did not expect to hear that. And what did that even mean? Was he trying to mess with her?

Killian stood up quickly before Emma could say anything else.

"It was nice talking with you but my old man said he'd give me a tour of the building."

He tossed up the red apple from Emma's desk from one hand to the other then took a bite out of it.

"I'll be seeing you later. Can't wait to start working." He winked at he and with that he left, but Emma wasn't impressed she was furious. Who did he think he was talking to her like that?

She sat back down at her desk fully emerging herself in work and forgetting about Killian.

 **Please let me know what you think. Would any of you be interested in reading the rest?**


	2. Chapter 2

(AU setting in which Emma Swan is a criminal private investigator. Her life takes a turn when her boss tells her she must now work with a man named Killian Jones who doesn't even have a clue what a private investigator does.)

 **Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story. So glad you guys like it :) And please do continue to tell me what you think. I appreciate it :)**

"Wait an accent? Is he hot?" The other voice on the phone call said.

"Mary Margaret! That's not the point." Emma exclaimed. During her lunch break she usually talked with Mary Margaret an editor at the city's newspaper company. Mary Margaret was her best friend since college and if Emma were being honest Mary Margaret was her only friend. She was the only person Emma truly trusted.

"What? Men with accents are always hot." Mary Margaret replied.

"This man is so annoying that I can't really categorize him under hot or not hot right now. Can you just let me finish talking?" Emma laughed. Of course her best friend would first be interested in knowing if the new guy was good looking.

"Okay okay. I'm listening."

"As I was saying Mr. Jones is literally handing over the company to Killian and honestly I feel like that's disrespectful to people who have actually worked hard to get where we are now. The man is rich."

"I mean you can't blame him. His father is the one who wants to give him the company. It doesn't sound like he asked to be a part of the company."

"Mary Margaret I have every right to be angry. Killian is such a nuisance. He kept messing with the things on my desk and even propped up his feet on the table as if everything was there just for him. He seems so self-centered and even winked at Pam my coworker and then he winked at me before he left!"

"Oh my gosh he is hot." Mary Margaret gasped.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"I found his profile page. He is extremely good looking. I wouldn't be complaining if he were my partner. Maybe you should stop and fall into those strong...muscly arms."

"Mary! Could you stop that? Okay fine he is good looking, but I dare you to spend two minutes with the guy. You'll hate him as much as I do."

Emma continued to complain to Mary Margaret about Killian. Emma loved talking her because no matter what she was always on Emma's side...even when the man was good looking.

"Well good luck working with him. I'm sorry you can't work alone anymore, but hey just deal with it. Maybe he'll learn fast and you'll get rid of him." Mary Margaret replied.

Emma sighed. "I hope you're right."

"Oh and sorry I can't make it to dinner with you today. When do you start working with Killian?"

"It's fine if you can't make it. You have a lot of work to do especially with that new article you have to write. And he starts working with me tomorrow."

"Wow. That is really soon. Well don't forget to call me and tell me how it goes."

"Oh I will call you. Well break is over gotta go."

"Talk to you soon!" Mary Margaret chimed and the phone call ended.

The next day Emma drove into the parking lot of the Jones and Co. building. She was taking her folders out of her bag when her car door opened. In stepped in the rude dark haired man.

"Detective Swan. Please remind me again why I am meeting you here at 6:45am and I am not sleeping in my cozy bed."

Emma felt in urge to punch him but she let it go. "Don't call me detective. And because in order to do work properly we should always do research first. If we do research earlier then the more time we have to go investigate during the day."

Killian yawned and took a sip of the coffee in his hand. "Alright Swan. What kind of research are we doing?"

Emma showed him the folders. "Your dad's secretary sends out the cases that come in nightly. I have chosen an easy one for us today."

Killian nodded slowly. "And what's this easy task?"

Emma slipped out a copy of the case and handed it to him.

"Robbery. Should be easy to handle."

Killian smiled recognizing his own wording. "Of course, love. Just tell me what's first on the to do list."

Emma broke out into smile. She was passionate about her work and getting down to business was her favorite part.

"Another perk about coming into work early is that we get free, full access to the facial cues detector 3000."

Killian shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "The what?"

Emma shook her head. "You're the president to be of this company and you don't even know of its beauty and magic."

Killian scoffed. "I'll believe in the magic when I see it. Shall we go?"

Emma quickly got out of her car and Killian followed. She got the keys and opened the front door of the building. Killian took the door and gestured his hand so she would go in.

"After you, m'lady." He smiled.

"You're gonna be a gentleman now?"

Killian tilted his head and almost looked offended. "I'm always a gentleman."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked through the door. Up the stairs and 3rd door on the left. She knew this building like the back of her hand. Emma quickly went the machine to turn it on. Killian walked in slowly behind her.

"So this contraption here is going to help us solve the case?"

Emma sat down in front of the screen of the machine and nodded.

"Owner of the store sent us the video clip from the security camera." Emma held up the USB drive where she had saved the file and plugged it in the slot.

"In a few minutes we should see if this culprit is a match with anything else in a few minutes."

For a few minutes the only thing that could be heard was the whirring of the machine and emptiness of the building. Killian was getting bored of staring at a loading screen.

"How long?" He said behind the chair she was sitting in. He was staring blankly at the screen.

"Probably a couple of more minutes."

More silence.

"So does my father give out the keys to the building to all his employees?" Killian asked.

Emma took her eyes off the screen and spun the chair around to face him. "What?"

"The keys. You opened the front door." He pointed to the keys on the table beside her.

"Oh. He gave me a copy last year when he realized I liked to get a head start on cases."

"No wonder he appreciates you. You're the only one who takes the job so seriously."

Emma shrugged. "I guess so."

Emma was about to ask him a question as well when suddenly the machine stopped whirring and a ding followed. Emma turned back around to face the machine.

"Bingo! We got a match," Emma said excitedly as she began typing and clicking away. Killian just stood behind her staring at her every move.

"Looks like he's wanted for robbery in another case. Hmm it used to be Janice's case but she marked it down as unsolved as of yesterday."

"Well that's great. Now we have this match. It's our case now. We just show the evidence." Now Killian was getting excited. Finally something was happening.

"Hold on there, tiger." Emma laughed. He was new. He really thought it was that easy.

"We have to find the culprit first."

"We have to find him?" Killian said shocked. "Why can't the police do that?"

Emma sighed. Patience she told herself.

"If the people are coming to us it means the cops aren't helping. That's why we have so many customers. We get things done around here."

"Alright if you say so, Swan. So how exactly do we go about catching this thief?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She raised an eyebrow back. Why did it sound like he was questioning her capabilities?

"By visiting the scene of the crime. If there's one thing I know about thieves is that they never go to the place they stole from once."

Killian was catching on. "I see. So we go back to the store. Check the security cameras to find more information, predict their next move and then stay one step ahead of the thief."

Emma smiled proudly. "Exactly! You're a lot smarter than you look."

"Actually I just saw detectives do that in a movie" He muttered to himself while trying not to laugh. Then he realized what Emma said.

"Wait. What do you mean? I didn't look smart before?" Emma had already left him alone in the room and he chased after her.

After retrieving both video security tapes from other stores Emma and Killian were back in the room.

"I'll look at the paperwork to see what other information we have before we start analyzing the videos."

Emma ruffled through the papers as Killian fiddled with the video files in his hands.

Might as well get a head start. Killian thought. He'd just place both videos in and analyze the data. Simple as that. And he thought this job was going to be hard.

As if suddenly aware that something was wrong Emma looked up and saw what Killian was doing.

"What are you doing?"

Killian smiled. "Relax, love. I'm handling this."

Emma dropped the folder. "No you're not. Stop that!"

Killian didn't stop. "All I'm doing is -"

The machine made a weird buzzing noise. In a lo voice and through her teeth Emma said, "You son of a bitch."

Killian didn't understand. The machine had ejected the files.

Emma snatched them away from him. "You damn idiot!" She yelled. "You just erased all of our data."

Bewildered Killian asked, "What do you mean?"

Emma waved the CDs in his face. " The machine rejects CDs and when it does it deletes the file. You were supposed to save the file onto a USB drive first!"

"Well how the bloody hell was I supposed to know that?!"

"You could have asked stupid moron!"

Emma narrowed her eyes. She knew exactly why he hadn't asked. "You're probably trying to sabotage me. You want to make me look bad. I knew you were trouble. I never wanted to work with you. My gosh you're such a son of a bitch."

Killian stood up. "Enough. I'm not just going to listen to you insult me!" He yelled.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before sabotaging me!"

Killian's face twitched. "Swan, look at me. Do you really think I'd sabotage you this way? The files were deleted. My father's going to assume the mistake was mine. He'd never believe you'd make such error."

Emma didn't say anything. It was true. Deleted files would make him look bad not her.

"I didn't know about the files. I should have waited and asked. I just didn't want to seem like a useless man who can't do anything. I guess that's the man I showed you I am now. I'm sorry about our only copies. Truly I am."

Emma reached for her leather jacket on the chair and her messenger bag from the table.

"Yeah well sorry doesn't bring back our evidence, does it?" She gave him a disappointed look and walked out the door.

"Swan!" Killian called out, but there was no response.

 **Leave a review if you'd like :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma ignored Killian for the rest of the day. She did work at her desk and left Killian to roam the halls unsure of what to do. During lunch, Emma went out to sit in her yellow car to make sure she didn't bump into him. As soon as she stepped in she dialed Marry Margaret. She picked up on the second ring.

"Emma! How'd it go with Mr. Hottie?"

Emma groaned remembering. "Terrible! He deleted the evidence! And do you know what that means? For the first time since I entered this company, I am going to have an unsolved case! He ruined my reputation."

Mary Margaret was confused. "So he purposely deleted the files?"

Emma sighed. "Well...no. He said it was an accident, but he's probably lying. He wants to sabotage me."

"Come on, Emma. He's new. He doesn't know how everything works. Why would he do something that sabotages him as well."

For a moment Emma was quiet then replied, "That's what he said."

"You see? He was just trying to help. What's done is done. You can't just ignore because you're mad. Your boss will see that as worse than one unsolved case."

Emma was taken aback. "How do you know I'm ignoring him?"

Mary Margaret laughed. "Because I know you, Emma and I knew that's what you would do."

"Now get back in that office and let it go. Move on to another case."

"You're right. Why are you always right?"

"Your best friend knows best." And both laughed.

After the phone call Emma felt much better. When she sat back at her desk she noticed as Mr. Jones walked in with Killian right behind him.

"Hey...umm father? I have to tell you something." He called out.

Mr. Jones turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"Killian! How was your first case with Emma?"

Emma watched as Killian scratched nervously behind his ear.

"Umm actually it was-"

Emma interrupted. "Mr. Jones! The case went well except we ran into some trouble and the evidence we had was uhh...misplaced so sadly we couldn't solve the case." Emma said trying her best to keep calm.

For a moment she thought she saw disappointment on Mr. Jones face, but he smiled.

"Well we can't solve all of them can we? I just hope Killian was the cause for the misplaced evidence."

Emma smiled falsely, "Not at all."

Killian waited until his father left to say, "You didn't have to do that. I was going to tell him the truth."

Emma shrugged. She walked towards back her desk and Killian followed.

"I knew you didn't want to disappoint your father and you weren't sure how to work the machine so I can't blame you forever."

"Well then, thank you."

Emma nodded then turned around to continue with her paperwork. Realizing that he was not needed, Killian left the room.

At the end of the day came the moment Emma dreaded since that morning. All the employees had to fill out logs of the cases they've worked on. With a feeling of defeat she opened up her daily log, typed a description of the case and slowly moved her mouse over to the button that read "Unsolved." She sighed.

The next morning Emma drove into Jones & Co parking lot at 7:00am. She had arrived specifically much later than her usual time so she didn't have to spend that much time alone with Killian.

She didn't expect Killian until later but there he was sipping on a coffee cup and leaning against a lamppost. Emma started to gather her belongings, but before she could get out of the car Killian opened the door to the passenger side and slipped in. Emma didn't look at him. Instead she reached for her folder and started handing him a paper.

"Today's case is-" Emma started, but Killian interrupted.

"Wait. I know how we can solve yesterday's case."

Emma turned to face him. " Don't try to be funny this isn't a time for jokes."

"No I'm serious. I have worked on it all night. Turns out our thief has a pattern with his robberies."

Emma raised an eyebrow questioning if Killian had actually done research yet she was curious.

From the inside pocket of his jacket, Killian pulled out a map. On it were two red marks.

"These two places are where he has stole from. Both places are are small businesses and both sell electronics." He pointed across the map.

Emma shook her head. She wasn't seeing any valuable information.

"So his pattern is stealing from small electronic businesses. Okay, but that's not helpful. What are we supposed to do? Go to every electronic store in the city?"

Killian chuckled as if he expected her to say this. Then reached for his back pocket and took out yet another piece of paper. He handed it to Emma.

"See for yourself."

Emma took the paper and scanned it quickly. On it were the name of three stores. There were only three small electronic stores? She was impressed. Killian had actually found valuable information.

"So what do you say, detective Swan? Shall we start our stakeout at the store."

And just like that he decided to push her buttons which Emma hated.

"I told you not to call me detective. Also wait a second. I thought you didn't know what a stakeout was?"

Killian showed off his smug face with a smirk. "Of course I know what a stakeout is; I was just messing with you that day."

Emma rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot more often with Killian around. But for the moment she didn't care. She was so relieved that there would be a way for the case to be solved. She put on her seatbelt and drove towards the store.

—

Killian sighed loudly and placed his hands on his face. Stakeouts looked like fun on television, but they were not fun in person. He felt as if time were frozen even though an hour had passed. The problem was nothing was happening. He glanced at Emma who was staring at the door. How could she look so awake? Is this what she really did all the time? How could she? In just this hour that had passed Killian was ready to rip his hair out of boredom. Not that he would do that to his hair.

"I'm bored." Killian exclaimed.

Emma did not take her eyes away from the store's door and shrugged. "Part of the job."

Killian had an idea. "Let's ask each other questions."

Emma scowled. "Why?"

"There's one question." Killian offered a smile. Emma didn't react, but he didn't let her indifference affect him.

"Well, if we're going to be working together then I think it's best we not be strangers. Asking questions will let us know things about each other. And who knows? Perhaps we have things in common."

Emma laughing mockingly. "You and me having things in common? I doubt that."

Killian smiled. He liked a challenge. "We shall see. I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Red" Emma answered quickly.

"Your jacket gave that one away." Killian noted. He had never seen anyone else in the city wear such jacket.

"What's your favorite color?"

"That doesn't count as your turn. You have to think of a unique question. But in case you still want to know... I prefer ocean blue."

"That totally counts as a question, but fine ummmm...i don't know...whats your favorite food?" Emma asked.

"Okay don't laugh" Killian hesitated."Grilled cheese."

Emma laughed.

Killian laughed with her. "Hey! I said don't laugh."

"No, I'm laughing because I love grilled cheese too. I thought I was the only adult who loved it."

Killian suddenly started thinking about getting a grilled cheese, but then he remembered they were working. "My turn. Favorite song?"

"Only you"

"By Yaz?"

Emma nodded.

"Cool! I love all 80's music."

For the next half an hour Killian and Emma bounced questions back and forth and Emma never took her eyes off the store's door. She had to admit the question asking was getting kind of fun. It helped pass time a lot faster.

"Why do you have an accent?" Emma had finally decided to ask the question she had been wondering the whole time.

"Ah. So you've taken an interest in my manner of speaking. Based on your look I am going to assume you expect me to say it's fake."

Emma was shocked he had figured that out because that is exactly what she was thinking.

"It's not fake. As a young lad I went to boarding school overseas and with everybody around me talking like this well the accent just stuck and I've had it ever since. I'm the only one in my family with an accent so they tend to make fun of me. Out of love. At least that what my sister tells me." Killian chuckled.

"Sounds like a lovely family." Emma smiled while trying to think of what her next question would be.

"What about your family? Tell me about your family."

Emma pressed her lips together. "I don't have family."

"Everyone has family. What about your parents?" Killian asked curiously.

"They died when I was five."

Killian looked down and fiddled with his hands. "I'm sorry." He paused. "Well it seems we have more in common than we thought."

Emma looked away from the store door at last and she looked at Killian. "What do you mean?"

Killian glanced up at her then back at his hands. "My biological parents died too. I was three and I don't really remember too much about them, but I know they were great people."

"You were adopted?"

"Yeah. A little after my parents died."

"Well then you're lucky to have such a great father like Mr. Jones."

Killian just nodded in response and before he could continue talking Emma said, "I think that's enough questions. Let's just focus on work now."

"Wait. I have one more question."

Before Emma could refuse he had started talking.

"Ever since the first day we met I get the feeling you never wanted me as a partner and that I'm just a burden to you. You never seem happy...is that my fault? Do you just...i don't know hate me?"

Emma almost spit out the coffee she was drinking. She did not expect him to ask that.

"I dont hate you..." She started. And paused to think how to word everything. "Ever since we've met my whole life has turned around. Everything has changed. I used to work alone, I didn't lose my evidence, cases were solved...just everything is different now. It's not you that I hate. It's just the change."

"Change doesn't have to be so bad." Killian replied.

"Change is the worse."

Emma looked up just in time to see the man from the security tapes. "Killian, we got him."

Killian looked up and recognized the man. "That's him...uhh what's next."

"We wait outside to catch us a thief." Emma ran up to the side door of the store and Killian did the same.

Minutes later the thief was handcuffed and sitting in the backseat of the car as they drove to the precinct.

Killian looked back to smile at the criminal. "Look at that. We caught our first delinquent together and solved the case. I don't know about you Swan, but I think we make quite the team."

"I guess we do." Emma smiled and thought to herself. He had no idea there would be harder cases did he?

 **Please leave reviews! I love reading them and they encourage me to write :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma closed the trunk of her car. In her hand was the spare bulletproof vest she kept in the car in case she forgot to put hers on. When she got back in the car she threw it at Killian.

"Here. Put the vest on."

Killian eyed the vest with a raised eyebrow. "Yes M'am."

He took off his jacket and unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt. When he took off the shirt he exposed his toned muscular. Emma glanced at him but quickly looked away.

"You can state of you like the view." Killian suggested.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious for two seconds."

When Killian had finally placed it on and was finishing buttoning up his shirt he looked down.

"You know...this vest isn't really my style."

Emma scoffed. "Your style? You mean your teenage going through a only black phase look? I think the vest works just fine."

Killian wasn't amused. "My style makes me look devilishly handsome."

Emma tried not to laugh. "Whatever. We have work to do."

"Right. About that. Shouldn't we call for back up first. It just seems a little hmmm...I don't know dangerous."

This was Emma and Killian's second case. After much research they had concluded the criminals were staying at a hotel. They had received a warrant to be able to enter their room. Everything had gone as planned so far. All that was left to do was storm into the room and arrest them.

Emma shook her head. "Haven't I said this before? We are the back up." She smiled. "Why? Are you scared?"

"I am not scared." He said defensively. "Look I hate to be the downer of this party but how do you suppose we're going to be a match for armed assaulters? I don't believe your red leather jacket is going to scare them off."

"You're hilarious." Emma said but she didn't laughed. "They're possibly armed. Nobody knows for sure. But we're prepared."

She reached over Killian and opened up the glove compartment. She took out a gun. Then opened the cd compartment and took out another.

"What the-"

Emma was amused by his worried look and tossed him one. "Just in case."

Killian looked at the gun, shocked. "Are you insane? I don't know how to use a bloody gun!" He fiddled with the gun turning it around different ways.

"You don't have to do anything. If we're in trouble you hold here, aim for the leg and pull here." Emma said quickly.

Killian started muttering about how quick the lesson was when he noticed Emma was already headed for the hotel door.

Carefully, Emma and Killian approached the door where the criminals were staying. Emma gave the door one knock. A few seconds the door creeped open slightly and a face of a man with a handlebar mustache appeared.

"Hi, we're-" Emma started before Killian interrupted.

"We're here to arrest you. So if you excuse us lets get this over with."

Emma's eyes widened. Was he trying to mess them up again.

But the delinquent laughed. "You almost had me. Who are you really?"

Emma honestly couldn't believe how stupid some people were sometimes.

She knocked the man over and in three seconds he was in handcuffs. Killian just stood there.

Suddenly another man came out from the bathroom.

Emma was ready to knock him over, but Killian had shot his gun. The loud noise filled the room followed by the sound of broken glass.

"KILLIAN! What the hell!"

"Did I get him?" Killian had his eyes closed.

Emma laughed. "You got the window all right." She had managed to get the other guy, who was actually rather skinny, on the ground and was placing handcuffs on him.

"He came out of nowhere. He could have attacked you." Killian explained.

"I saw him when he walked out the bathroom. Everything was under control. Doesn't matter now. The good thing is we got them. Now help me escort them out."

"Will do." Killian said grabbing the other man.

Emma tried not to laugh thinking about what had just happened. He had looked so scared and Emma found it really amusing. She did her best to hide her smile from Killian.

After that case Emma and Killian headed back, had some lunch and were sitting in the office. It was only 12:30pm.

"So not a single case is currently open?" Killian asked sitting by Emma's desk.

"It happens. We just have to wait until a new one comes in." She clicked things on her computer.

"So what do you usually do?" Killian asked. After exciting days he did not want to be bored again.

"I try to keep busy. Reorganizing files and such."

"That can't be all you do. Come on."

"Alright. Sometimes I play chess."

Killian smiled. "I challenge you, love."

An hour later they had played 3 games all of which Emma had won and were currently playing their fourth game as Killian kept insisting he wanted a rematch.

"Looks like you're stuck, mate." Killian smiled confidently with his arms crossed.

Emma's face went from that of a serious one to that of a woman who had just won.

"Look again. Check mate."

Killian looked down at the screen wondering if she had cheated. "Bloody hell. You're a sneaky player."

Emma did a tiny bow. "What can I say? I have even beat against the computer before."

Killian checked his watch. They still had so much time before work was over.

"Have you ever played paper football?" He grabbed a few pieces of paper.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked wondering why he was ripping pieces of paper and making them triangles.

"Paper football. You are supposed to try flicking the tiny pieces of paper through the goal I've made with my fingers." He handed her some papers. Made two L shapes with his fingers and placed them together. "There. Try making it through."

Emma picked up a triangle and flipped it around her fingers and then finally placing between her thumb and index finger. This would be easy. She aimed and flicked. The tiny piece of paper whooshed high above Killain's fingers and barley missing his left eye.

"Too high." He laughed. "My turn."

Emma made the shape with her fingers and Killian had shot the tiny triangle straight through.

"Score!" He said triumphantly.

Emma took a triangle. How did he make it look so easy? She was gonna make the next one.

"Alright. Alright. I think I got it now. Lemme try." Emma said as Killian raised his fingers up.

This time the triangle verted too much to the right and hit Killian right on the nose. He laughed.

"Hey! The point is to get the triangle through the goal not to hit me!"

Emma laughed. "I'm trying!" They laughed some more together unaware that their coworkers were eyeing them.

Killian took her hands and Emma's smile faded. She started to pull away, but Killian held on.

"If you hold the triangle with the tip of your thumb then you give more room for your index finger to flick." Killian moved Emma's fingers in the motion. "Like this."

Emma pulled away. "Thanks. I think I got it now."

Killian noticed how Emma was quick to pull away, but he dint say anything else except for "Okay. Let's see it now."

Emma shot the triangle straight through the goal and smiled.

"I knew you could do it, love!" He gave her a high five.

Minutes later they were shooting paper balls into a wastebasket. Both were very competitive and were challenging each other on who could make it from the furthest away.

On Killian's turn Emma tried blocking his shot. "What are you doing? That is cheating young lass!" Helaughed and prepared to take another shot.

"You can block shots in basketball. You lost your turn. My turn." She aimed but Killian knocked her paper ball down.

"Not so fun now is it?" He smirked and Emma smiled at him.

"No, but this is." And she threw a paper ball at him. Killian crouched down to cover himself, but the paper ball still hit him on the head.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. I'm not the basket." He said as Emma threw a couple of more at him.

Emma shrugged and made her shot which landed directly inside. "Beat that!"

Killian got up from the ground and brushed himself off. "I'mm sure I could if a certain person wouldn't block my shots or start attacking me with paper balls." He threw his paper ball, but missed. Emma started laughing at him and Killian joined in. Their little basketball game went on for a while like this. Their workers continued to stare at them probably with jealously or with wonder of what exactly was going on.

At around the time they were getting ready to leave Emma received an email about a case.

"Hey we have a case now. It's a person who embezzled money skipped bail and is in hiding" Emma sat back down on her chair.

"Isn't that what bails bond people do? Why us?"

"We get all kinds of cases here. Lets research." Emma began turning on her computer.

Killian shook his head. "Here in this building. We've been stuck here all day. Everyones leaving. Why don't we go to your place."

"Why my place?" Emma asked.

"Do you want to go to your boss' house. I just moved back here so I don't really have a my own place."

"Good point, but no. We can work here."

"Why do you always have to stand in ceremony? Let's change things up a bit. I refuse to work unless we get out of this building." Killian crossed his arms and looked away from her.

Emma couldn't believe how childish he was acting, but decided it would just be easier to please him so that he would be less annoying.

"Fine! I can't believe I'm doing this." Emma started putting on her coat and Killian did the same.

"Come on. Why are you so afraid of change?"

Emma looked away. "Change never brings anything good."

Killian didn't ask more about the topic. Quietly, they drove to Emma's apartment.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry I updated so late, but please let me know what you think! Do you want to know what happens next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. But here it is!**

Emma opened the door to her apartment and let Killian enter first. She locked the door and turned on the lights. Killian walked slowly taking in every detail of her apartment.

"You live here?" He asked.

"No. I stole the keys to this apartment." Emma said with a voice full of sarcasm.

Killian's eyes continued to move across the the living room. The walls were made up of high windows with the plain white blinds up. The light of the city came in and shined beautifully on the few furniture pieces. A coffee table, a small leather chair, a desk and another small table by the kitchen with two chairs. There was a rug underneath the furniture but that was it. In addition to a lamp or two that is all Emma had in her apartment. Nothing original or unique stood out unless you counted the stacks of papers on her desk and the many boxes on the ground filled with files, probably from other cases.

"It's just seems so big for one person." He paused in the middle of the living room. "And it looks like your typical cookie cutter apartment. Nothing special. I expected more from you, Swan."

"Gee thanks. I was in need of some criticism of my apartment." She said opening the fridge.

"I'm just saying your apartment seems to be missing something."

"Yeah well I'm not much of a decorator." Emma said while taking out bread, butter and cheese.

"You want a grilled cheese?"

Killian nodded. "You don't even have to ask."

While eating, all was silent and Emma started reading the paperwork that went along with the case. After eating Killian picked up the plates and washed them.

"So what information do we have on this man so far?" He said spreading out the sheets of paper across the table after drying his hands.

"Not much." She said studying the information. "These are all the known places he could be." She pointed to one paper then another. "This is his current home, but he's probably not there."

"He lives alone. And this isn't the first time he's tried running away with money. He went to jail once already, but apparently they can't find him again."

"Sounds quite sneaky." Killian answered. He took a glance at all the papers.

"What if he's staying with friends?"

"His friends are the ones he stole from apparently. If he has other friends they probably would have ratted him out by now." Emma said biting her thumb while thinking.

"Wait!" Killian exclaimed. He had a great idea that was sure to work.

"What?" Emma asked wondering what he had discovered.

"His phone! We can track his phone!" Killian was disappointed when Emma handed him a paper. He began to read it and sighed.

"Yup. They checked his phone. He turned the off the location services and somehow found a way to block any sort of tracking so that method is out. Sorry." Emma said. Emma appreciated that Killian was trying to help even his ideas weren't always helpful. Then Emma realized what he said could be helpful.

"Hold on a second. We may not be able to track his phone, but he has social media. We can check what he posted."

Emma quickly grabbed her laptop. She started typing in the name: Greg Mendel

Many profiles appeared, but only one had the picture of the man they were looking for. She clicked on it.

Killian was surprised of how quick Emma was able to get the profile page. "He doesn't even have it on private settings?"

Emma scrolled through the pictures. "Well they're all of food and abstract photography. He obviously wants people to see his work." She laughed. She would never understand people obsessed with social media.

"This restaurant he posted about is nearby but it was posted a week ago." Emma refreshed the page. "Wait. A new picture has been posted."

"Well click it!" Killian said behind her.

Suddenly, the lights turned off.

"What the hell?" Emma yelled. Did her power just go out?

"Noo!" Emma said when she realized her wifi had turned off on her laptop and the page had gone white due to no connection.

"Does your power go out usually?"

"No!" She reached for her phone. "I'm calling my landlord."

The lights from the city helped the room not seem so dark.

Emma threw her phone to the leather chair after she had finished the call.

"I'm quite perceptive so I'm gonna say the power isn't coming back anytime soon."

Emma huffed and crossed her arms. "He said it's an outage in the whole building. He's not sure what's wrong so he's doesn't know if it'll be fixed by today."

Killian shrugged. "Well since we aren't going to be working anymore I suppose I should leave." He headed for the door. "See you on Monday."

"Killian wait." Emma called out.

Killian quickly turned around. "Yes?" He tried not to sound to excited.

"Are you crazy? We are not holding this off until Monday. He could be in a different country by then. We are still working on this whether there's light or not."

Killian groaned. That's not exactly what he wanted to hear. "We don't work on Saturdays. Don't you ever take a break. That's ridiculous."

"We got a case and now we have to solve it. There isn't time for breaks. Come on help me find candles or flashlights."

"Oo. Candles? How romantic." Killian raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up and starting looking in those drawers." She pointed at the ones in the kitchen. "I'm going to check in my room to see if I have one of those battery powered lamps."

Killian searched through every drawer looking for something that would be useful. There wasn't that much in the drawers so it was easier to search. After finding nothing he walked towards the hallway where Emma had disappeared to. He almost called out her name but he noticed a small door. It looked like a closet. Perhaps she had stored some candles or flashlights in there. He removed the coat that almost made him not notice the door and set it aside. Inside were many boxes. A few were taped up shut and some were semi opened. Killian took a peek in the ones that were slightly opened and saw a few posters, clocks, painting frames and a couple of old cameras.

"No candles in there." Killian muttered to himself. He wondered why Emma had all of this stuffed in her closet. He knew she hadn't recently moved so then why have all these things you could decorate your apartment stuck in a closet rather thank having a plain old boring apartment. He decided to ask her later. He almost closed the closet until he saw the shelf above had another opened box. He reached up and pulled down the small cardboard box.

He didn't find any candles or flashlights, but what he saw made him smile.

The box was filled with photographs. He picked up one that showed a little girl on a slide grinning widely. He turned it around and scribbled on the back was: Emma. Age 3. Killian chuckled. He couldn't wait to tease Emma about this. He didn't want to keep snooping through her things so he starting placing the box back in it's place, but he lost his grip on it and the box slipped from his hands. A few photographs fell out and he scrambled to pick them up.

His plan was to quickly place them all back in the box, but he couldn't help but pause and admire one of the photographs he came across. The background showed posters that read: Emma for president! It was a picture of a little girl, Emma and kneeling down on her right was a woman, short dark hair, eyes and chin just like Emma. The woman was wearing a badge that also said Emma for president and her arms were wrapped around Emma. To young Emma's left was a man kneeling on one knee and embracing her. Blue eyes, short blonde hair, stubble beard. He wore a shirt with Emma's face and the words President Emma. All three of them were smiling at the camera. They looked so happy. Emma looked so happy. Killian smiled at the beautiful moment and placed it back in the box.

The next picture was that of a man, brown hair and brown eyes. The man was standing alone in front of Emma's yellow car and had both his thumbs raised. Who was this man was all Killian could wonder as he placed it back. He noticed one more photo underneath one of the boxes. He slid it towards himself and accidentally turned it over. Kilian leaned closer to it to read the scribbled words. Neal and Emma - 2002. He turned it around and stared at the photo. The same man from the other photo was in this one, apparently Neal. He was next to Emma who looked only slightly younger than she did now. Both laughing as if someone had told them the funniest joke, arms linked. It was weird. Killian didn't think he had seen Emma laugh like this. Sure, he had seen her laugh, but this laugh, though frozen in time, was different. The laughter and smile in the photograph seemed sincere and genuine.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Emma stood behind him as Killian jumped up and quickly tried hiding the box of photographs.

"Uh I thought you might have a flashlight or some candles in here..." Killian stuttered.

Emma had already noticed the box he was hiding.

"Put that down and get out the hell out of there!" She yelled. Clearly she was angry, so Killian hurried to put it back.

"Emma, I'm sorry. The box fell and I-"

"Whatever. Come on. I found the flashlight. Let's get to work." Emma said shutting the closet door and led him back to the living room.

 ***Play dramatic music* Will Killian begin to learn about Emma's past? What about Emma will she learn about Killian's past? Who is this mysterious Neal man? Will they seriously continue to work during a blackout? All questions to be answered during the next upcoming chapters which hopefully you still want to read. It's worth it. I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma and Killian had been sitting at the counter with flashlights directed at paperwork. They had found plenty of information but none that could lead them to where the delinquent was possibly hiding.

"Emma?" Killian spoke up.

"Yeah?" She barely raised her head from the papers.

"Hey so I saw some pictures of what I assumed were you and your parents. You all looked so happy. What were they like? "

Emma seemed to concentrate deeper on her work. "Already told you about them. They died when I was 5." She was clearly avoiding to give details.

Killian put the paper down. "Yeah, but what else? Come on. You obviously have a lot of memories of them. You have all these items in your closet and you don't"

Emma finally looked up from the papers and scowled. "Yeah well you shouldn't have been snooping around there in the first place."

Killian sighed. "Look I'm just trying to be your friend. I mean perhaps it'll make you feel better about-"

"I feel fine. I don't need friends or you judging me. We're work partners and if you're not going to help with this right now, then go away." Emma said with a hostile expression on her face.

Killian was fed up so he stood up. "Fine. I will. I'm tired anyways." He turned off the flashlight and handed it to her.

Before he turned the doorknob he looked back at her. "You can't hide behind your walls forever, Swan."

Emma had just woken up when she heard loud knocking on her door.

"What the hell?" She said as she opened the door and Killian walked past her.

"Did you see it?" He asked and pointed to her desk.

"See what? Dude. I just woke up."

Killian inspected the wires near her desk.

"I see the wifi is on now. Looks like your landlord got things working again." He reached for Emma's laptop and starting typing away. He then picked it up so Emma could see the screen better. The man they were after had posted 3 new photos. A selfie and two landscape photographs of what seemed like woods. No captions or locations.

Emma nodded slowly. " Yes. I see. This helps so much. Woods. We'll just go running around all of them. Will probably take us a year or two but yeah we just might find him." Emma ran her hand through her hair. If the photos didn't work what else could they do?

Killian saw Emma's frustration and laughed. "Do you seriously doubt me? I know exactly where he is."

Emma stood up straighter in relief. "You do? How?" She began thinking of the possible ways Killian could have tracked him.

Killian's lips curled into a smile. "There was no need for tracking. The place you see here. I've been there multiple times. I know exactly how to get there."

"That's great! Okay. I'll go change and we can go." Emma rushed off to her room.

—

An hour later Emma was driving towards a really big house at an end of a street.

"This doesn't look like the picture..." Emma said rather disappointed. Killian had refused to give her any direct address and instead had just given her commands such as " Take a left" or "Turn right."

"That's because this isn't the place."

Emma stopped the car immediately. "Then what the hell are we doing here?"

"This is my home. Well temporary home. Swan, welcome to the Jones' residence."

Emma's jaw dropped. "You led me to my own boss' house."

"Relax. He and my mom left on a trip late last night. The only one we're probably going to bump into is my sister. She looks after the house while they're away because she doesn't trust me with the garden."

That's when Emma noticed the lady near the edge of the front yard with a pair of trimmers in her hands. She was working on the bushes. When she heard the door of th car shut she turned around, finally noticing them.

She didn't look anything like Mr. Jones or Killian. In fact the woman seemed to be of latin descent. She had short black hair that fell on her shoulders. She wore a plain white t shirt with a red plaid flannel shirt over it. She began to take off her gloves and waved at Killian.

"Killian! I told your to help out Mom and Dad with the bushes while you were staying here. They are such a mess. I can't believe you didn't even try" She scolded him. She didn't have an accent like Killian did. Emma assumed she and not studied at a foreign boarding school.

"A 'Hello, Killian. How are you' would have been nice before you started yelling at me."

She laughed and gave him a hug. Emma awkwardly stood aside.

"Emma, this is my sister, Regina. Regina, this is my work partner, Emma."

Regina smiled at her. "Oh so you're the Emma my dad always talks about. I hear you're the best in the company. It's so nice to meet you. Could I offer you something to drink? Lemonade, coffee?"

"Actually, Regina, I just came to get my keys. We're working on a time based case." Killian said as he rushed inside.

"You got my brother to work on a Saturday? Well, that is something I never thought I'd witness." Regina said in disbelief.

Emma laughed. "Well, it really is an important case so we're just trying to catch the criminal before he escapes."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks"

Regina looked back towards the door of the house then stepped closer to Emma. "Hey. Can I ask you a favor?" Her voice suddenly got low.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Um. Sure?"

"I know my brother can be annoying sometimes..."

"Well, thats an understatement." Emma replied.

Regina smiled. "Try growing up with him. Trust me nothing compares to how annoying he used to be." Regina paused to make sure Killian wasn't near the door. "What I wanted to ask you is that you go easy on him with this whole partner thing."

Emma crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Well he didn't want the job. Dad made him do it. You see, Killian is an artist and ever since we were kids that has been his dream. Dad told him that it was silly. Yet Killian tried again and again to get a job, but no opportunity came. My dad got fed up and gave him a year to give it up. A year went by and Killian still had nothing to do so Dad said that he would place Killian in charge of the company."

"I didn't think he could draw..." Killian didn't seem like the type to be artistic. Then again he didn't seem to be the kind to be solving crimes.

"He draws amazingly, but now he's stuck doing this job."

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets." Emma said.

"I would say that were true if I hadn't witnessed myself how much he fought to become a well-known artist. All his dreams were just crushed. So if he messes up or something please, I'm just asking you to help him out. Letting go of your dreams isn't exactly easy."

Emma stared at the ground. "Yeah tell me about it." She looked back up and nodded. "No worries. I'll try my best to make sure be becomes the best president of Jones & Co."

Regina grinned. "I appreciate it."

A minute later Killian was walking out throwing up a set of keys.

"Shall we go detective?" Killian raised up one side of his lips in a smile.

"Seriously how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me detective."

Regina waved goodbye to them and continued with the garden.

Emma got into the car. "So where exactly are we going now? Are you gonna lead me on a wild goose chase again."

"Of course not, love. We have a case that needs to be solved." He smirked at her. " The place we're going requires a bit more than your yellow car."

"What do you mean? More than my car?"

"The place requires a small trip across the river to an island."

"How the hell are we going to get across a body of water. We should have been figuring out how to rent a boat or something." Emma yelled at him, but Killian was smiling.

"Relax. It just so happens I have a ship."

—

Killian pointed to an old wooden ship at the end of the harbor and jogged to it. Emma walked hesitantly behind him. Out of all the other ships it was definitely the one that stood out the most. As they drew closer Killian grinned. He looked so proud of introducing Emma to his ship.

"This is me ship right here."

Emma looked at it unimpressed. "You spent time and money on a worn down old ship that you probably barely use?"

"Worn down? That is no way to speak to the Jolly Roger."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "The Jolly Roger? As in the ship from Peter Pan?"

"Aye. Was one of me favorite stories as a young lad."

"What's with the pirate talk?" Emma shook her head. "Never mind let's just go."

Killian bowed. "After you m'lady." He extended his hand to help her go up the steps.

Emma didn't take his hand. "Whatever, Captain Hook. Lets get this old wood moving." She climbed aboard.

"Hey! No insults to the Jolly Roger will be tolerated. That's bad form...and for the record she is a fine ship."

Emma shrugged and laughed and Killian began to sail the ship.

 **Sorry this wasn't as eventful. Hope you enjoyed and want to continue reading. Will update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Promise :) Feel free to leave any review, comment, suggestion, prediction down below. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here as promised. This is the fastest I've ever written anything haha.**

Killian enjoyed sailing. He always loved the silence of the sea. He preferred the quiet over the city madness. He loved the calming view of the horizon and the slight whisper of the waves splashing upon his ship.

Emma had never been on a ship before especially not in one that seemed so old fashioned. Yet, she admired how nice it look. She then realized that it must have cost Killian a fortune. He must really love sailing to have spent so much money. Emma stared at his expression. He was deeply concentrated and holding on to the wheel of the ship slightly turning it left or right. He looked so peaceful.

Killian caught Emma staring at him and he smiled. Emma gave him a half smile.

"So do you sail a lot?" Emma asked looking around the ship.

"From time to time. I enjoy being on the waters." Killian responded glancing at her.

Emma sat on a wooden box near where Killian was steering. She looked out at the horizon. No land in sight. She was anxious to get there since she didn't want to miss the chance of capturing that man.

"Emma," Killian called, but he didn't make eye contact. "I apologize about yesterday. I shouldn't have pushed you to talk about your parents." He looked up a little unsure what she would say.

But Emma didn't say anything and neither did Killian for a while.

"You have your mother's eyes." Killing said after the silence. .

Emma smiled recalling a childhood memory. "My dad always used to tell me that."

"You're lucky to have photos of them." Killian said. He wasn't lucky enough to have photos with his biological parents and if the photos did exist he wouldn't know where they'd be.

"Yeah they were a bit obsessed with capturing every moment." Emma was reminiscing.

"Looked like a lot of good moments. Like the president one." He chuckled.

"You saw that one, huh?"

"Yup. As well as the one when you were three. I think I like that Emma better. She didn't yell at me."

Emma laughed.

"So I guess I'm voting for you in the next campaign for president of the United States." Killian added.

"Actually that picture was for the campaign to win class president in kindergarten." Emma pointed out.

"They did that in kindergarten?" He had never heard of such a thing.

"My school did. I was so excited. I had everything planned out and I remember my parents helping me draw posters, bake cookies, make badges. You name it." 5 year old Emma had never taken anything more serious than that election.

"So you won?" Killian asked.

"Nope. Another boy won because he bought everyone a toy."

"Aww. How'd you take it?"

"Not well. I was angry and sad at the same time. So my parents took all the posters down placed them all over our house, invited a few friends over and named me president of the Swan house."

"They sound like lovely parents." He offered her a sincere smile.

Emma sighed. "They were the best parents in the world and all because of those-" Emma stopped herself before she could reveal more.

"Because of who?"

Emma was hesitant. "My parents...they were...um killed by two armed men."

Killian shook his head in shock. "Emma. I- I'm so sorry."

Emma exhaled. "Yeah, me too."

"Is that why you became a private investigator? To make sure you put any possible criminals were put in prison."

Emma nodded and her voice cracked as spoke. " If I try to do my best then I can catch every criminal before they cause any more damage. It can't bring my parents back, but at least I feel like I'm doing something about it." A tear escaped her eye.

Killian noticed this and gently wiped it for her. There was silence for the next couple of minutes on the ship.

"My parents got sick and died." Killian finally said. "I don't remember them, but you seem to have so many memories. I'm really sorry you didn't get to have more."

Emma wiped the rest of the tears that had escaped her eyes and stood up to stand with her back to Killian and just stared out at the view of the water.

Killian began to slightly turn the ship's wheel. "So what about Neal? Who is he?"

Emma turned around slowly and narrowed her eyes.

Killian stuttered. "S-sorry. I just— I —uh never mind."

"I think I see land over there." Was all Emma said. She pretended she hadn't heard Killian.

—

The small island was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen. Tall green tress were vastly spread around the whole island. The sand at the edge of the water made it look much like a beach and the place as a whole looked like one where she'd want to stay on vacation. Not that she would ever take a vacation from her job.

"My dad used to take me here as a kid. He called it our secret island. We went fishing and hiking and whenever I felt like I wanted to be alone I came here."

Emma still stood in awe of the island. "Yeah I can see why. This place looks amazing." She looked around once more. "I think we should start walking towards that clearing."

After walking what seemed like forever they reached a tiny log house. Emma tiptoed to the house and peeked through the window. Inside she saw that it looked like a regular home. Then as she took a closer look she noticed food had been left out on a table.

"Yeah. There is someone living here." She whispered. "But i can't see anyone."

"If it's empty, then why are we whispering." Killian whispered back.

"It may look empty, but that's how all hideouts are supposed to look." She whispered back as she continue to tiptoes to the front of the house. She touched the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Let's knock." Killian suggested.

"Knock? Are you an idiot? What if he runs?"

"There isn't a back door and if he escapes through the windows then we can ran after him. The place is a bloody island. He can't run for too long."

Emma shrugged seeing his point and let him knock.

"Who is it?" A voice called out.

Emma and Killian exchanged glances.

"Um.. FedEx. I have a package for a Greg Mendel."

Emma gave him a crazy look. Had he just said FedEx.

Suddenly the door opened. "I didn't know FedEx delivered out here." He smiled at them. "So where's my package?"

Emma couldn't believe how stupid he was. "We don't have a package..."

Greg Mendel's smile turned into a frown. "Then who the hell are you?"

Emma grabbed his arm and Killian did the same. She then reached into her back pocket and grabbed the handcuffs and started locking up his arms.

"Take a guess at who we are." Emma replied which made Killian grin.

As they were walking back to the shore Killian grabbed the man attached him to another set of handcuffs tying on to his arm and one a very sturdy tree branch making sure the branch wasn't breakable.

Emma gave him a puzzling look. She had no idea what he was doing.

"Let's go for a swim?" He smiled.

"Are you insane?" Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Swan! Live life for once. We can't be stuck doing only work forever." He began to walk backwards towards the water.

"What and just leave the guy there?" She pointed to Greg who was struggling from the uncomfortable position Killian had left him.

"I think you're just afraid of the water. I bet you can't even swim" Killian teased.

"I am not afraid and I bet I could swim better than you"

Killian took that as a challenge and ran to the shore and Emma followed. She had no intention of getting wet, but suddenly Killian jumped into the water and start splashing Emma. Emma gasped as she wasn't expecting the water to be so cold. Emma took off her jacket and threw it to the side and chased after him. She grabbed water and started splashing Killian as well. Both were laughing so hard while constantly trying to splash each other. Killian ran from Emma when she tried and Emma ran from Killian when he tried splashing her with water. From afar they looked like two teenagers who were having the time of their lives. Their water fight soon came to an end when the thief called out to them complaining about the hot sun.

Emma squinted to see the man waving at them. She seemed to suddenly realize they should have not been slashing around in the water. The smile that was on her face before now faded away and Emma stepped out of the water.

"Come on. We have work to do."

Killian nodded. His smile had also faded away and his face was crestfallen. Their fun had ended too soon.

 **That was so fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Let me know. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma took a sip of her coffee as she listened to Mary Margaret talk about her week. They hadn't seen each other in so long. Emma wasn't sure about coming here today but Killian had convinced her that he could handle things in the morning at the office and encouraged her to spend the morning with her best friend. Sitting here and listening to Mary Margaret made her glad she came. She missed her. Talking on the phone just didn't feel the same.

"So what about you? How've you been?"Mary Margaret asked after she had finished talking.

"Solving cases like always." Emma answered.

"What about Killian? Still annoying?"

Emma shook her head. "Surprisingly no. I mean he hasn't messed up anything lately so that's good and we have solved every case so far." Emma raised her eyebrow slightly.

"What was that?" Mary Margaret said noticing Emma's little twitch.

"What was what?" Emma asked confused.

"You raised your eyebrow a bit there. I know you. That means something." Mary Margaret eyed her and her lips were coming up on one side in a smug smile.

"What- I- It's nothing really. He's just not what I expected him to be."

"Annoying, arrogant and stuck up?"

"Yes exactly. He's none of those things."

"So what is he like?" Mary Margaret was curious now.

"I don't know. Silly. Random. Easy going. I'd even say he's fun."

Mary Margaret put down the coffee she was drinking.

"Fun? Woah. Didn't think you'd ever call anyone fun."

"Yeah, although it does get in the way of work." Emma tilted her head.

Mary Margaret took Emma's hand. "Hey. It's okay to have fun sometimes while on the job." She knew how much time Emma spent working. Emma never stopped to think about fun and that worried Mary Margaret sometimes.

Emma finished up her coffee quickly.

"Speaking of job I should probably get back to it."

"Same. Alright. Don't wait too long to call me or meet up next time."

"Don't worry I'll make sure to call."

Emma hugged her and as she was letting go Mary Margaret laughed.

"Now go have some fun with Killian."

Emma rolled her eyes and waved goodbye.

Emma pushed the button to the elevator and waited patiently until a ding revealed opened doors. She pressed floor level 4 and walked into her office. Killian was sitting at her desk looking intently at the screen.

"Hey. Anything new?" Emma asked as she was putting her stuff down.

Killian looked up from the computer and smiled at her.

"Well I did just finally beat the computer at chess. At the easy level, but I still beat it."

Emma chuckled. "Impressive."

Killian waved his hand motioning her to come closer and Emma took a seat and leaned closer.

"I think Ryan over there has a crush on you. He kept asking me when you'd be back."

Emma smirked. "Why are you jealous?" It was getting a lot easier to tease Killian since she was starting to trust and feel comfortable with him.

"Well if Ryan's planning on stealing my work partner then I think I should keep my eye on him." Killian whispered back.

Emma reached for a folder in her messenger bag. It was labeled Ryan.

"Or it could be that he asked me to help him organize his references and help him with his resume." She handed Killian her bag as she handed the folder to Ryan, who smiled and thanked her in a long paragraph.

Watching this Killian raised his eyebrows and spun his seat around to face the computer. When Emma returned Killian was busy playing solitaire.

"I thought you hated that game." She said sitting in her own seat.

"I thought I'd give it a try." He responded nonchalantly.

Emma waited until he finished the game so she could ask him to play chess. Emma won of course. After the game they were going to to go on a help run to see if anyone needed assistance with a case but Mr. Jones secretary stopped them.

She placed a huge stack of folders on Emma's desk. The stack landed with a thud,

Killian's eyes widen at the thick load of folders. He ran through his fingers through it. There had to be about 50 folders.

Emma looked like she was going to laugh. "Okay what is that?"

Mr. Jones' secretary looked at her sternly. "That...that is what you will be working on for the next few weeks."

"I don't mean to be rude...but why?" Killian asked.

"The case came into today. We've never gotten such big of a case and he said you two were the only ones he trusted with a case like this." The secretary responded and left them as they stared at the stack.

Emma raised an eyebrow at Killian and picked up the first folder while handing him one. "Well...let's get working."

—

Emma was sick. She could not believe what she was reading.

Killian and Emma were sitting in her living room now. They had been reading the files all day and were now at Emma's home trying to finish up.

But she hated everything she read. This man had committed so many crimes it didn't even seem possible. He had gotten away with so much. Theft, drunk driving, drug use, abuse, you name it. It made Emma sick to her stomach to realize this guy was still out there. The worse part was that he got called into trial but they didn't find him guilty and he was left to roam on this earth free. It was all just terrible and it made Emma angrier with each new page she read. At one point Emma dropped the folder and sighed loudly.

Killian noticed this and put his folder down, stood up and offered her a hand.

"Come on. Let's go sit out on your balcony."

Emma gave him a look. What was he doing this time?

"You've overworked yourself, love. Let's enjoy the beautiful night." Emma followed him out to her wide balcony where two chairs were placed. She didn't even remember putting them out here.

They took their seats and Killian reached out into his jacket and pulled out a brown leather covered flask, placed it on the table and slid it towards her.

"What's this?"

He smiled. "It's rum and I think you're in bloody need of it."

Emma shrugged and tilted the bottle to take a drink. Then slid it back towards him.

"Do you sit out here often?" Killian asked Emma as he drank from the flask.

Emma looked at the wonderful bright lights. They looked like stars shining. It made everything look so pretty. However ever since she got the apartment she didn't do much in it. Her apartment was mostly a place for her to just sleep. She didn't have much time for leisure.

"No. I think I only stood out here once."

"You're missing the most beautiful view. I like sitting in high places. The city lights give me a serene feeling. Trust me if you just sit here and just relax you'll get this amazing feeling"

Emma glanced at Killian and smiled. She was already feeling the magic of the city lights.

 **That is all I have for today but stay tuned. Sorry it was short. Don't be afraid to leave a comment :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Currently Emma and Killian were sitting on her balcony drinking rum. Emma took in what Killian had just said about how much he loved the view of the city when suddenly she remembered something she had learned earlier before.

"Do you draw when you're looking out on the city?"

Killian raised an eyebrow at her. How did she know about that?

Emma noticed his confused look. "Your sister, Regina, told me you really love drawing."

Killian nodded. Not sure of what to think about Emma knowing "Yeah. I love drawing the city."

"I'd like to see it sometime." Emma told him.

"I'll show you some of my drawings one day." Killian took a sip of his rum. Then he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you let yourself get so immersed in your work?" He took his eyes from the city and looked at her.

Emma wasn't sure why he had asked that. She shrugged. "It's my job. I have to get the job done."

"Yeah, but it seems like you're avoiding something." He stared at her with his deep blue eyes.

"What would I be avoiding?" She stared back and kept her face as still as she could, careful not to reveal herself.

He slightly twisted his lips to the side. "I don't know. Perhaps, memories. Your past. Painful things?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Because of the things you say. How change is always brings bad. Never stopping to just have fun." Killian said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He continued. "I know I may not have the right to be asking about your life. I just want you to know you can talk to me. I don't know if I can help, but I'm willing to do my best."

Emma took a deep breath. "I don't usually talk about all this stuff" She shifted her eyes away from him.

Killian spoke softly. "I'd love to learn more about you. I'd love to help you."

Emma nodded. "Fine, but tell me about you first. Your dreams of being an artist. What happened?"

Killian took a swig from the flask. He hadn't expected that, but it was fair he decided.

"Well, I-uh wanted to draw all of my life. I drew at school all the time. Granted everyone laughed at me." He chuckled in a melancholy way, remembering the bullies.

"I drew everything I could. I made Mom and Dad buy me sketch book after sketch book. I didn't think I was any good at first. My Year 3 teacher actually was the one who said I had a talent and then as I continued to grow I began to draw more and more."

Emma smiled while imagining Killian as a young boy.

"One day...while I was home...I found something in the attic. It was a tiny book. Apparently, it was one of the things I was holding onto after my biological parents got sick and died. I of course don't remember any of that, my parents just told me about it."

Emma was curious. "What was in the book?"

Killian laughed. His eyes seemed to fill with water. "It was a sketch book." He shook his head. Until this day he couldn't believe it. No photographs with them. No letters. All he had was his name and this sketch book from his biological parents. "I remember the last 3 drawings the most."

"What were the drawings?" Emma noticed the water in his eyes.

"One was a drawing of the horizon. The second was of a ship sailing on the ocean. The last one was a drawing of two hands. A tiny hand holding onto a bigger hand." Killian paused again.

"None of the drawings had any descriptions, but I suddenly felt connected to them. I mean isn't it crazy that I loved drawing long before I found this sketch book." He chuckled. "Soon I got this idea that I could become an actual artist. That's what I set my mind to and nothing else."

Emma listened to his words carefully. She didn't know he could be so sentimental.

"I became more determined to make a living with my drawings but I guess it wasn't meant to be." He sighed.

"You just gave up on your dream?" Emma asked.

"Yup. The worse part is that I don't think I'm very good at anything else so that is why I am to take over the company after my dad."

"You're getting pretty good at it." Emma said trying to comfort him.

"Thanks... No one wants me as in artist in the world so why keep trying. It just does not matter anymore." He ended his story.

"I still don't think you should have given up." Emma replied.

Killian rubbed his beard. "It was the right thing to do. My dreams of being an artist were silly. I just-" He sighed again.

Emma waited for him to say something else, but he didn't so she said, "I know what you mean. The connection. When you see something that reminds you of them."

"But you push it away which would explain why you never stop working." Killian stated.

"If I free my mind then that feeling will come back again." Emma stumbled a little with her words after all she never usually shared things that were on her mind.

"I've lost too many people in my life." Her eyes were on the skyline and she spoke softly, getting Killian to listen closely.

"Neal...he was um...Mary Margaret, Neal and I met in college. We were all very close but soon Neal and I became closer. He was such a-" Emma chuckled but she already had tears in her eyes. "Goofball. He was such a goofball. He made a joke out of everything and through his laugh he made my life just a little bit better."

Killian smiled. "So is the picture I saw from college?"

Emma nodded. "Mary Margaret took is right after graduation. No idea what we were laughing at but it made a great picture."

"And the other picture? The one with him in front of your car? It was his?"

Emma smiled. "Our car. Except of course he went out to buy it without me so he could surprise me. I'll tell you one thing I didn't expect yellow." She laughed but only slightly. She continued.

"Neal and I basically had our whole life mapped out together. We even planned to move in together right after college. He was really excited. He would come home everyday 'Emma. Emma. Emma! Look what I bought. Wouldn't this look great in the living room or our room?' He literally brought anything he found."

Killian chuckled with her but he was aware of the sadness within her eyes.

"He had colors picked out for painting the walls. Everything was planned." Emma said.

"So what happened? Didn't like living together?"

Emma couldn't stop from crying. She let the hot tears streak down her cheek. Killian took note of her crying. It was more like tears of anger than sadness.

"We never even got the chance to move in together before he-" Emma's voice cracked.

"Before what, Emma?"

"Before he got hit by a drunk driver and d-died." Emma paused to wipe her tears. "There are criminals out there that need to be stopped."

"Did the police ever find the driver?" He hadn't expected Emma to say he got killed.

"No they didn't, but I did and I put his ass in jail. 10 years, but it doesn't seem like enough."

"So that's why you just hide everything that reminds you of Neal...or your parents in your closet."

"I don't like thinking about it...it's too painful." Emma said wiping away more tears.

Killian leaned closer and spoke carefully. "I can't imagine the pain you are suffering, but you can't lose yourself in it. You deserve to live, you know."

"It doesn't seem fair to them."

"Life is never going to stop throwing rocks at you. Don't you think your parents and Neal would love to see you happy?"

Emma shrugged.

"I know you miss them but sometimes it's best to hold onto the good memories rather than letting the unpleasant memories scar you and hold you back."

"I can't-" Emma started.

Killian got up from his chair and moved over to her. He kneeled down in front of her and looked into her eyes in order to relax her. "Yes you can." He took her hands. "Changes in your life are never going to stop, love. But it is up to you to decide if you open your eyes and see the positive changes."

"What positive changes? Everything in my life has turned to the worse." The tears she tried to stop were still coming.

Killian hugged her. "The positive changes will come and I hope there's someone out there that will make you smile as much as Neal did."

Emma didn't say much after that. She let him continue to hug her and buried her face in his shoulder. It had been a couple of years since she had someone besides Mary Margaret to console her.

Moments later Killian spoke."I know these changes you've been through...suck, but not all of them have to suck. Some changes may be...good." He was saying this more to himself than to Emma. He thought his life at his dad's company would be the worse experience ever.

He felt Emma embracing him and his heart warmed up. For the first time it seemed that his life changed for the better. Working with her was one of the best things that had happened...not that he was going to tell Emma that anytime soon.

"You'd be surprised what some changes may provide you with," Killian simply said.

 **Hoped you liked this chapter. This story is coming to an end soon so stay tuned. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

"You slept with your boss' son?!" Mary Margaret said from the other side of the phone call.

Emma made a face as she ran to her phone to take it off speakerphone. She was trying to get ready for work but she decided to call Mary Margaret before heading there. Clearly it was a bad idea.

"Could you not yell that so loudly," Emma snarked. "And I did not sleep with him. Well not in the way you're making it sound... I said we were talking out on the balcony and fell asleep…"

"That still counts. You woke up in his arms." Mary Margaret laughed.

"Only because he was comforting me since I was crying." Emma replied defensively.

"Fine. That was a pretty big step. You told him some pretty deep stuff"

"Yeah, I don't know. I just felt like I could tell him anything last night."

"Where is he now?"

"Oh he left a while ago. Said I would meet him there." Emma said stuffing in some folders in her messenger bag.

"What? No driving in together like a cute couple." Mary Maragret teased.

"We're not a couple. You're unbelievable." Emma shook her head and laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

Minutes later Emma was driving into the parking lot and heading up to the office.

"Here. I brought you coffee." Killian said holding up a cup as soon as Emma walked through the door. Emma looked around at the bored faces of her coworkers as they started their tasks for the day. Only Killian's face was wide awake and smiling brightly.

Emma took the cup and smiled. "Thanks." For a moment she felt awkward. This guy knew her scars now and they had accidentally fallen asleep together. She panicked not knowing if he was going to bring up last night so she quickly said, "Let's get to work.''

Killian and Emma spent the next few hours reorganizing the paperwork they had been given for their new case. Soon their new criminal's crimes were piled up by date committed to the very latest place he had been seen.

Killian took the top folder. "This street isn't that far away. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Emma nodded. "Stakeout"

They had found a perfectly good spot on the street. A place where they were somewhat hidden but could still see everything going on.

Killian talked about his ship and Emma teased him in how much he loved it, but after that it had mostly been a silent stakeout. As Emma stared at the people passing around and she thought about anyone encountering the man they were looking for. Would this man come to roam these streets again?

Killian noticed her worried look. "We're going to find him, love. He'll pay for his dirty work." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Emma smiled back then her eyes moved down to a notepad in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing. I'll show it to you when I'm done."

"Have you been drawing this whole time."

Killian shook his head. "Not the whole time. Just every 5 minutes."

"Do you a draw a lot ever since you know...gave up?" Emma asked.

He shrugged. "Not really but I have recently. I've been feeling a bit inspired." He chuckled to himself. His new muse was the reason behind his recent drawings.

Emma didn't ask about his muse and instead watched him. She couldn't see what he was drawing. He had kept the notepad away from her view.

Emma watched as he carefully moved his pencil to create his drawing. Killian's eyes stayed on the paper and his eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration. There was a glow on his face much like when he was sailing. A glow of peace and dedication. He really did have a passion to do this she thought. It was also weird how she could confirm this by just looking at the expression on his face.

Emma shook that feeling off. She didn't want to feel too close to him. She quickly turned her attention back to the street, remembering they were on a stakeout and she also didn't want Killian to know she had been watching him.

However she didn't see him smile. He had noticed her staring at him but he decided not to ruin the moment so and did not point it out. Killian continued drawing until Emma tapped his arm.

"Hey. Look at that person in the house."

Killian followed her direction to a house a few feet away from them. It was large but every window had the blinds and curtains shut. Killian focused his attention on the front door where a pizza delivery man was standing in front of a man peeking out slightly behind the door.

"You don't open a door like that unless you're hiding something." Killian agreed on how suspicious it looked.

The man continued to keep his door as closed as possible until he grabbed the pizza box which made him open the door a little more. Killian quickly pulled out the photograph of their criminal.

"I can't tell for sure but that man has the same features. Pale skin, clean-shaven and bald." Killian said.

When they looked up the door was closed once again.

"Should we just go in there and arrest him?" He asked.

"No. We're not sure that's him. We could be wrong and even if we're correct we should do this the right way." Emma responded.

"You're right. We probably need a warrant. If we want this guy to stay in jail we got to do this orderly."

Emma sighed. "Yes but waiting for a warrant takes forever. We need some sort of witness, like a spy and obviously you and I can't do it. So who could we ask to go over there, knock on the door and find out if it's our guy."

Killian's face lit up. "I know a person who might be able to help us. She's a pretty good actress."

They began wiring up Regina with a microphone so they could hear everything when she was there.

"Okay so what am I supposed to say again?" Regina asked. She didn't usually work as a spy so she was slightly worried.

"Just make up a job. Something that would get you inside. Like a home decorator or something." Emma said while checking again to make sure the tiny microphone wouldn't fall off.

"Right. I got it." Regina nodded.

"Come on little sister. Let's do this." Killain squeezed her arm gently and smiled at Regina.

"Hello there! May I interest you in the remodeling of your interior home?"

Emma and Killian snickered in the car. Their ears were near the speaker they had connected with the tiny microphone Regina carried. Killian was right. She was a good actress.

"Um I don't need a remodeling." A raspy voice said.

"Nonsense. A nice looking man such as yourself deserves nothing but the best."

"No, thank you."

"Don't you worry sir. It won't take that much time and not to mention the inspection is free!"

"Did you say free?"

"Yes. Free. Now let's take a look."

There was a pause and Emma and Killian heard a third voice, but they couldn't make out what it said.

"Sorry I gotta go," The raspy voice said. A sound of a shut door was heard. Regina ran back to them.

"Okay so that definitely was the guy in that picture and he has an accomplice because someone called for him before he closed the door."

"That's great. More information. All we have to do do now is wait for that warrant." Regina, Killian and Emma exchanged smiles and high fives. They had gotten one step closer to their answer in this tough case.

Back in the office, Killian lifted up the sketchpad. "I finished it."

Emma stared at the sketch. It looked very much like the view from her balcony and it was...perfect with such percise detail. Even his signature on the bottom left seemed carefully written.

"It's absolutely amazing, Killian." She said.

"Why thank you. It's always easy to draw things I find beautiful." He put the pad down on the desk. "I'll grab you some lunch." During lunch time Emma usually went down to the store to grab something to eat.

"Oh I can get it myself-" Emma started to get up.

"No no no." Killian made her sit back down. "I insist." Emma shrugged and he left without even asking for her order. He already knew.

Emma organized paperwork from other cases while he was gone, but after he was gone for 20 minutes she wondered what was taking him so long. Then she saw his pad. His drawing of the city was pretty awesome and he probably had other drawings in that sketchpad. She looked back and made sure that he wasn't coming. She picked it up and started flipping through the pages. She saw one of the office. Then there was one of her car. The next one was of his ship on the water. All breath taking. The last one she didn't expect. It was the drawing that was most carefully drawn. A beautiful woman with every detail refined and perfectly shaded. Emma recognized the face. Of course she did. She saw it every day. The right hand side in Killian's curvy letters she read: _Emma._

Killian had drawn a picture of her and it was stunning. She was astounded but closed the book quickly and turned back to her computer screen. She shouldn't have looked. It wasn't her business.

A minute later….

"Emma. Emma. Emma." A breathless Killian ran with lunch bags and a folder.

"I just bumped into Ryan outside." He held out the folder. "His case." He paused to breathe. "His case involves a girl that went missing and the last place she was seen is at the neighborhood we were at yesterday. I'm not 100 percent certain but I think the two may be connected."

Emma took the folder and flipped through the pages. She took the lunch from his hands, placed them aside.

"Well, let's figure this out." She motioned for him to sit and help and decided to ignore that Killian had a drawing of her in his book. After all there was a case in need of solving.

 **Hope you enjoyed! 2-3 chapters left. Stay tuned :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Emma stood on the side of a wet road. Rain was pouring hard and everything was dark except for a few dim streetlights. In a distance she saw two large figures approaching a rather young couple.

"Watch out!" Emma tried to yell but her warning came out as only a whisper. The dark figures demanded money and one was getting awfully close to the woman. Her husband tried to defend her, but the dark figure pulled out a gun. Shots were fired and the two dark shadows escaped with the money and other valuables. Emma approached the young couple now laying in a pool of blood. She cried out and sobbed. Her parents laid there lifeless. They were gone.

The scene changed. Now Emma was watching Neal driving a small black car. He had bought it a year after buying the yellow bug. He used this car for work only. Neal bobbed his head and hummed to his favorite song playing on the radio, making Emma laugh. Next to him on the seat was a small box labeled: _For Emma._ Neal always stopped to get her something if he got out of work early. Multiple times Emma had told him it wasn't necessary, but Neal insisted. He said she deserved the whole world if he could afford it.

Suddenly, a white bright light shone from the driver's seat window.

"No!" Emma yelled, knowing exactly what would come next.

Neal's eyes widened as he noticed the car approaching him rapidly. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he tried jerking the car out of the way, but it was too late. The other car slammed on his side and he banged his head several times. Then the car flipped over. Emma cried out, but there wasn't anything she could do.

She soon realized she was tossing and turning in her bed. She was breathing quickly. It was just another one of those recurring nightmares. She had not been at neither of those incidents but her imagination loved to take her on the horrible journey of living through it.

She placed a hand on her forehead and realized it was hot and covered in sweat. Her digital clock told her it was a little after 4 AM. Emma sighed and tossed the covers aside. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep that well again so she got up and headed for the kitchen.

She made herself a cup of tea. As she sipped her tea she eyed a box sitting below her desk. It held all the information on the case she and Killian had been working on. She walked over and crouched down. If she was awake might as well get some work done. She took off the box's lid and prepared to pull out some folders when she remembered what Killian had said to her a few days ago. About her being so immersed in her work to escape her problems.

Slowly she slid the clear door opened and stepped onto her balcony. As she sat down and continued to sip her tea she realized how much better she felt already. She thought about the deaths of her parents and Neal. Why was she so prone to losing people. It made her afraid to get too close to anybody. Sure she was friends with Mary Margaret, but she was afraid one day MM would leave her alone. For years she had spent all her time working long days even holidays if given the chance. Honestly Emma felt that if she never remembered her past then nothing could hurt her. Killian's words kept echoing in her head. She deserved to live. She let out a sigh because she thought of how afraid she was. She didn't think getting hurt again was going to do her well. As long as she kept people far away and she didn't care about them then there was no way to get hurt.

But of course that wasn't a good way too live. Maybe she should give it a chance. Maybe she should try and relax a little bit. She spent the next couple of hours thinking about her past and what upset her. She appreciated the stillness of the city lights as she thought to herself.

Then she starting about recent events. How she hated change because of the horrible things it brought her and how having a new partner wasn't as bad as she initially thought. It was a...good change for once. Suddenly she remembered the picture that Killian had drawn of her. Why would he have drawn her? Did he just find her interesting or was it something more? She shook her head not wanting to assume he liked her or anything. He was probably just bored and drew her. He was excellent at drawing things she thought as she recalled the one he drew of the city. The fact that he had given up on his dream was really depressing. He deserved to be known for his talent.

Emma watched the beauty of the sunrise and smiled. She would have never sat out here if it weren't for Killian and she probably wouldn't have ever seen such a beautiful sight. She made a mental note of thanking him later for that.

Thinking about Killian's talent once more she got an idea. A way to thank him. But she would need the help of Regina and Mary Margaret. She laughed wondering if it was even a good idea but decided she would do it anyways. Hopefully he liked it.

Emma walked back inside her apartment and looked at the time. It was still pretty early, but she was not sleepy or worried anymore. She took her time getting ready for work and continued to think more about her plan. The more she thought about it the more she decided that Killian was going to love it.

 **Okay so I will update the next final chapters during this week. What do you guys think Emma is planning for Killian? I'd love to see your predictions.**


	12. Chapter 12

Emma arrived at the parking lot very early. She carried the box of folders upstairs into the empty office. Or at least she expected the office to be empty. Sitting at her desk was Killian. He had headphones on and was tapping a pen against the desk. Emma placed the box down and stood beside him with her arms crossed until he finally looked up.

"Emma! You're here early." He took off the headphones and paused the music.

"You're early too...why?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd check if we got the warrant yet."

Emma didn't tell him that she could not sleep either instead she asked if they had received it. He shook his head. Emma sighed. 3 days had passed since they found out where their culprit may be hiding and they have gotten nothing. Meanwhile they had been able to solve 2 other small cases.

"So other than checking on that you've just been sitting here listening to music?"

"No. I'll have you know I did in fact do something productive." He gestured his hand to show her the corner of her desk. "I have reorganized your pens by color. Blue red and black all in different containers."

"You've worked so hard." She laughed and sat in the chair beside him.

Killian took out his sketch pad and pulled out a loose paper. It was another drawing of the view from her balcony but this one was colored. He handed it to her.

"I made a better copy for you."

Emma took it and smiled. "Thanks." She opened her drawer. For a second Killian thought she was just going to put it away. Instead she took out tape, carefully placed it on the paper and stuck the drawing on top of her desk.

Killian looked at his drawing now stuck to the corner of her desk. It warned his heart that she had liked it enough to exhibit it on her tabletop.

"I should make more to cover your whole desk." He suggested smiling.

Emma chuckled. "Why not make more to cover every single desk in this office?"

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe..."

Soon Killian and Emma started planning on pranking Ryan by covering his desk completely in random drawings. They had barely noticed their colleagues start to come in. Emma and Killian couldn't stop laughing at their perfect plan which they would execute at night but those plans were sabotaged when Mr. Jones' secretary walked over to them.

"Guess what finally came in." She held up a paper.

Emma took the warrant from her and turned to Killian. They nodded at each other simultaneously. It was time.

Emma thought she heard shuffling. After 2 or 3 knocks Emma kicked opened the door.

Everything was quiet and it seemed no one was in the house after all.

"He must have left already." Emma hit the door in frustration.

Emma's eyes darted across the room. It looked like you would expect any normal house if you ignored the messiness.

"There has to be a clue of where he went or if his accomplice has stayed here or gone with him." With that sentence Emma started looking up and down for anything that might be of use. She searched on tables, old receipts and mail. Killian did the same. Desperately they looked for anything that might give away another location.

"What the-?" The voice came from the front of the house.

Emma quickly looked up. Large body, pale skin and bald. That was him.

"Don't take another step. Hands up. You're under arrest." She pointed her gun.

The man didn't say a word. He slowly raised his hands. Emma lowered her gun to reach for her handcuffs. Then in a swift movement he had picked up a chair and swung it at her. Killian tried to move her out the way but he had not been fast enough and Emma fell to the ground.

"Emma!" Killian quickly tried to help her sit up.

After seeing she was awake he gently leaned her against a sofa and then chased after the man. The criminal kept throwing things in Killian's direction but he was able to dodge them. The man ran to the next room and quickly reached behind a picture frame to expose a hidden compartment. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Killian.

Killian patted his side and felt nothing. His gun had fallen.

Emma touched her head. She winced in pain. Her left side was bleeding immensely. It hurt like hell, but at least she was conscious. She made an effort to reach out and find her gun and stumbled to the other room. Before she had even reached the door she heard 3 shots fired. Emma rushed to the room...just in time to see Killian as he hit the floor hard.

"Killian!" She yelled as Killian's eyes shut. Emma aimed her gun at the man who was climbing out the window and fired, but the bullet only hit his leg and he was able to jump out and escape. Emma kept firing even after he was gone. She kneeled down to where Killian was laying.

"Killian! Killian! Can you hear me?" She shook in fear. Don't be dead. Don't be dead. She repeated. She began to take his coat and sweater and ripped opened his shirt to take a look at the damage. There wasn't any blood.

Killian groaned. The bulletproof vest may have saved him from bleeding but it most certainly did not stop the pain. He felt as if he had been beaten up with a bat.

"This...hurts...a...lot" He managed to say.

"You're okay. You're alive." Suddenly Emma reached down to grab his face and kissed him. Killian's eyes widen and for a moment he had forgotten his pain as he felt Emma's lips on his. Slowly he kissed her back feeling the softness of her lips.

Emma immediately pulled away. "I-I'm sorry." Why had she done that?

"D-Don't be."

Emma got up as if nothing happened and checked out the window. Meanwhile Killian pressed his fingers on his lips still not believing what had just occurred.

"He escaped...and we're probably never going to find him." Emma slammed her hands on the table.

Killian struggled to get up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emma placed an arm around him helping him lift himself up from the ground.

"Oh I'm feeling better. They're just bruises." He said nonchalantly hiding the agonizing ache he felt on his torso.

Constant knocks were heard in a distance. "Did you hear that?" Killian asked. Emma nodded and both slowly walked towards the sound. Emma gripped her gun just in case. It was coming from a small door behind the staircase. When Killian turned the knob he felt it was locked. He made way so Emma could do her thing of kicking down the door.

A girl with short brown hair was tied up in a chair against a wall. He eyes widened in fear as she soon as caught a glimpse of Emma's gun.

"Emma, it's the girl from Ryan's case. The cases were connected after all."

Emma lowered her gun. "Hey, it's okay. We're going to get you out safely."

Killian began to untie her arms and removed the bandana around her mouth while Emma was able to untie her legs. As soon as she was free she fell into their arms sobbing. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me."

Emma hugged the child back. "It's alright, kid. We're gonna take you home."She didn't even want to begin imagining the things this girl went through.

Killian helped wipe a few of the girl's tears. "You won't be hurt any longer." He reassured her.

"Maybe you can help us. That man that had kidnapped you... he escaped. Do you have any idea where he may be?" Emma asked gently.

The girl nodded. "He could be with his twin brother. He would com over here a lot. Sometimes I heard him talking and I think I remember him saying he lived on Main street."

Killian was shocked. "Twins. It's no wonder they got away with so much. All this time everyone thought it was just one man."

Without another second thought they hopped in the car with the girl.

—

Emma walked into the empty office and set her bag down. It was the day after they had been able to catch those twin criminals and she was exhausted. After the arrest Emma and Killian had been asked for interviews on the capture of twins that were behind many crimes including the crime of kidnapping a girl named Paige. Her family would not stop thanking Emma and Killian. After a day of so much attention Emma was really just going to enjoy her day at the office.

Killian walked in not long after holding up a newspaper. "Looks like we've made the front cover." On the front page was a picture of Emma and Killian with the girl in between them and the headline: _Criminal investigators save kidnapped girl from twins with a bad rep._

Emma rolled her eyes. "I hope this doesn't mean more interviews."

Killian laughed and leaned against the desk. "Funny thing I also noticed. The bottom here says: _Killian Jones, son of the founder of Jones & Co. sounds his free time drawing. Turn to page 2 for the rest of the story._" Killian turned to page 2 and handed Emma the newspaper.

Emma smiled. Mary Margaret how outdone herself with the way she had laid out all his drawings that Regina had provided.

"Hmm I wonder how that happened." Emma smirked and handed him back the newspaper.

"Thank you. It means a lot that you would do this"

"People deserve to see your art, Killian."

He smiled back at her. Killian had thought it was all over. His had dreamed so hard of becoming an artist. He had dreamed of being featured on a newspaper. He just never thought it was going to happen. In fact he was getting used to the idea of running the company. He liked the idea of spending time with the woman who had made his heart flutter with a small kiss. A woman who he could not stop admiring and thinking about. The woman sitting here before him had completely changed his life with one simple gift.

For an instance they both stared at each other almost as if questioning, What was happening here between them?


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Emma and Killian were in charge of cleaning out old files and folders in the storage room to make room for newer files. Mr. Jones had been so proud of them for solving one of the most difficult cases so he had decided to let them take on this easy task and taking a break from solving cases. Little did he know that Emma would have preferred to be out there fighting crime. This was too boring for her. She felt as she was doing nothing productive. They say on the floor, looked through files checking what to keep and deciding what to throw away. Nothing exciting.

"Hey look at this!" Killian chimed.

Emma looked up from her current folder and saw Killian with the goofiest smile on his face. He had been stacking colored 2- pocket folders and had made a high tower out of them, but it was slightly leaning to one side.

Emma scoffed. "What are you? A child?"

She took some of the folders she had not yet checked and started stacking them.

"You're supposed to put the thicker files first. It gives you a stronger foundation." She showed him her tower as it stood perfectly straight.

Killian scoffed back. "I bet I could still make it taller than yours."

Surprisingly Killian was in fact getting his stack a lot taller but then without warning it fell to the side.

Emma laughed at him and his disappointed face. He leaned over to take out a middle folder in Emma's perfect tower. It flipped over.

"Cheater!" Emma yelled playfully then went back to organizing the folders.

A few minutes into the boring labor Killian couldn't help himself. He had to ask her what he had been wanting to ask her ever since that day.

"I-uh wanted to ask you something."

Emma looked up. She didn't really think it was going to be a big deal. "Sure. What?"

"At the house...when you thought that...barbarian had shot me...afterwards you kissed me."

Emma pressed her lips together and looked away. She would have preferred if he hadn't asked. She had tried to push that moment away several times since it happened.

"Yeah. Sorry. But don't worry about it. Just a one time thing."

Killian wasn't go to let it go. "But why did you kiss me?" He wasn't sure what he was expecting. He knew what he wanted to hear. Perhaps an answer that would reveal feelings. He was just getting tired of ignoring it.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I was just so relieved you weren't you know dead." She paused. "It sure did save me the paperwork." She added with a smile.

Killian managed to force out a small laugh. His face felt hot and flushed. "So it didn't mean-"

Emma interrupted him before he could say anything else. "It meant nothing, really."

Killian nodded. Well that was the end to that conversation.

"Another thing I wanted to tell you. You know the article you helped make about my drawings."

Emma nodded. "Yeah? What about them." She was curious as to where this was going.

"I got a call from a Mr. Reynolds. He's a man searching for new undiscovered artists. He's planning on opening a museum dedicated to elected new artists and exhibit their work for critics and the general public to see. He said he'd love to display my work"

"Killian that's amazing! Your dream is becoming true! You're gonna do it right?"

He looked down at the folder in his hands. "I'd have to go to New York for 2 weeks. I'm not really sure I want to go." He smiled slightly and glanced at her. "I already got used to the idea of working here at the company."

Emma stood up. She couldn't believe this. "Killian! This is your dream we're talking about. You are out of your mind if you want to let this opportunity pass."

Killian shrugged. He wasn't sure this could lead to anything and he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Emma noticed the expression on his face. "Oh come on. You have talent! This is a chance to be able to show your work to be people who will be able to recognize that talent."

"I suppose you're right. An opportunity is an opportunity." He smiled. "So you really think I should do it?"

"Yes! Of course. Who knows when you'll be able to get another like this."

He nudged her on her side. "You sure you can handle solving cases all by yourself?" He winked.

"Course I can handle it. I've managed by myself."

"Well if you're sure... I'll give Mr. Reynolds a call then and tell him I've decided."

"Good for you." Emma was proud of him.

 **Departure Day**

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" Emma said as she saw Killian walk in. He was wearing his usual dark clothes. Keys and a think box in one hand and suitcase in the other.

"Just came to give Ryan back the DVD he lent me."

"You just missed him."

They were alone in the office. Emma was always one of the last people to leave. Meanwhile Killian had a night flight to catch but something pulled him to come into the office. But he needed an excuse so he grabbed Ryan's DVD.

"Ah. So you're the last one here."

"As always." She smirked and put down her pen.

"It seems like this gives me time to bid you farewell." Killian began walking closer to her desk. She stood up unsure if she should hug him or give him a handshake. Killian was really close to her. Why was he so close to her?

"My plane leaves in an hour." Emma felt his warm breath on her face as his cerulean eyes locked with her green eyes.

"Then you should probably get going." She said. Their faces were too close. Emma wanted to back away but then again she didn't.

"I'm really going to miss you." He said softly looking deeper in her eyes.

"It's only two weeks." Did his eyes always sparkle like that?

"Seems like a long time to me." He noticed Emma's eyes kept shifting away from his stare.

"I'll be here when you get back." Emma was starting to feel a flutter in her stomach.

"Promise me you won't find another partner?" He raised his eyebrow.

This made Emma laugh. "Promise."

"I should go then." He leaned closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Goodbye, Emma."

She hugged him back. "Goodbye. See you in two weeks.

Killian turned to grab his suitcase and was ready to head out the door.

"Hey Killian"

Emma's voice stopped him from walking. He turned his head. "Yeah?"

"I'll miss you too."

Killian smiled and waved as the door behind him closed.

Emma sighed and slowly slid back in her chair.

 **I was so busy so I didn't update sooner. So I decided to split the final chapters into two. Stayed tuned for the last part :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Killian was about hours away from coming home...err..the office. He had texted Emma that he would arrive at the office. He had spent the last two weeks in New York City for the exhibition of his drawings. Late at night he'd text Emma and tell about his day while asking about his. Once or twice Emma found herself waiting up until she had received his goodnight text. She was glad he was coming back. She have gotten so used to his smiles, jokes and randomness.

Emma went out to Killian's favorite little shop in town and bought his usual order of grilled cheese onion rings and an iced tea. The minutes seem to pass by slowly so Emma took her USB and walked out the office. She needed to get her mind off things.

There was a soft small knock at the door of the small room. Emma had been on here running some evidence into the machine.

"I have a new case for a miss Emma Swan."

At the sound of his voice she smiled and faced him. He was leaning against the door with a smirk.

"Killian!" She said reaching her hands out.

He did the same and welcomed her into his arms. "Hey, Emma. How are you?"

"I'm great! You gotta tell me everything about New York and your drawings. She snatched up the brown bag from her desk.

"Even got you your favorite lunch."

Killian grinned. "Why thank you, love. Might I suggest we have lunch at your place?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "My place? Why?"

Killian leaned in close and spoke in a low voice. "I like ambience better. Eating in this place would be much too daft."

Emma rolled at eyes at the personality she had missed for two weeks.

"Fine. My place it is." She grabbed her red jacket and Killian followed behind.

Emma unlocked the door. Throughout the whole drive here Killian had kept tapping his foot and fidgeting with his fingers. This made Emma a little nervous. He was anxious about something, but what? Suddenly a thought ran through Emma's head. What if he had come back to tell her he was moving to New York permanently. Not that she should care about that... She dropped the keys in the usual table by the door and stepped into her living room. Or at least she thought it was her living room...

"Wh-what? Did I just enter a different apartment?" Emma asked shocked looking around. It was completely different then when she stepped out this morning. The boxes of files were usually on her floor weren't there. This feature was replaced by many new ones. Lamps, decorative pillows, a mirror, a vintage clock and so many other items that she recognized as the things Neal had come home with all those years ago were and now they were placed inside her apartment.

"What's all this?" She turned to Killian who was quietly and shyly staring at the ground.

"I- uh arranged for your apartment to get a makeover. You know to thank you for what you did for me."

Emma walked over to a shelf filled with the books she melts stuffed in a box in her closet. On top of the shelf were framed photographs. A photo of her parents. A photo of her parents and her younger self. Another of just Emma and Mary Margaret laughing. The last was of Neal, Emma and Mary Margaret with their arms around each other. A an old picture from when they were in college. She picked up it up and ran her finger across it.

"How did you-" Emma couldn't put words together.

"My flight may have flown in earlier than I told you. I got some help from Mary Margaret. She helped me choose the photographs and some of the furniture."

Emma didn't say a word. She just stared in awe at the rest of the apartment. Her apartment had never looked so much like...a home. Rather than looking like a place she just used for sleeping. Emma gasped as she faced the left wall. A painting on a canvas that covered her whole wall. It was one of a beach but with tall beautiful trees in the background. It looked a lot like that wonderful hidden island Killian had shown her.

"I knew you loved the island so I thought why not bring the view indoors as well."

Emma placed a hand on her wall admiring the color, and careful markings wondering how long it must have taken.

Upon not getting a response Killain assumed she hated everything. He reached to scratch behind his ear. " Um if you don't like it I can uh help you take everything down and put it away."

"This is absolutely wonderful. I can't believe you took the time to do all this and that painting. It must have taken you forever. I don't know what to say except... you didn't have to do all this."

Killian smiled at her words and felt his confidence coming back to him. "Oh but I did have to do all this."

"Why?"

"I thought it was about time you to had some good change in your life. You deserve it."

Emma continued to stare at the painting and softly let out a thank you.

"To celebrate you like the remodeling we should drink some champagne " Killian walked over to her fridge and pulled out a bottle.

"Well this day is just full of surprises isn't it?" Emma smiled.

Killian handed her a glass and both of them sat on the couch and clinked glasses.

After some small talk about his trip and after eating their lunch Killian looked at Emma. "You know I really missed you." Killian said.

"We texted almost everyday, Killian." She poured herself more champagne.

"Aye but it's not the same as having you here with me."

Emma laughed nervously and took a long sip of her champagne.

"I thought of you everyday."

Emma tried not to choke on her drink. "Why?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"I always think of you."

"What do you-" She started to say.

"Emma, When I first walked into the conference room on my first day I immediately knew you were the prettiest woman there."

He chuckled to himself. "Of course when we met I knew I was never going to get anywhere with you. Not with your tall bricks walls that you surrounded yourself with. Yet I was able to find little cracks where you would reveal yourself. I don't know if you realize but you revealed a beautiful soul to me."

Emma's heart started racing and she stood up. "Killian stop."

"No I don't want to stop. Your soul has been through a lot of pain that it doesn't deserve. Our souls are like kindred spirits that have been cut by the world. Yours more than mine. Every minute I spent with you I noticed how you hid behind your walls. But I want to break you out of that shell so you can show the world your smile. All I ever wanted to do was see your smile."

"What are you doing?" Emma's voice cracked. She was not sure she wanted this. In this moment all she wanted to do was run away. She didn't think she could handle being with someone. She didn't want to risk losing anyone.

Noticing the panic in her eyes he tried finding the right words to explain himself.

"I know you hate change. I myself thought that things in my life were changing for the worse. My dream had been torn apart and now but now it's becoming true. I can not thank you enough for what you have done. It makes me think one thing. Life changes so quickly for better or for worse and we somehow have to choose to remember the good moments. I didn't want this job as a criminal investigator. Luckily, now I'm never planning on giving up on my drawings and paintings now. There's something else I won't give up on... You. You're the reason all of this is happening. You're the reason I began to like this job. If I don't get another opportunity like the one I got and am not able to continue pursuing my dreams and was stuck working here instead I wouldn't care."

He wasn't making any sense. He was giving her a bunch of words that were making her nervous. She knew what her heart was telling her but he wanted to avoid it. Words that were asking her to reach down in her heart and let go of her feelings rather than lock them up. A quizzical looks is all she managed.

"Emma Swan. I don't understand how you don't see it." His voice sounded pleading. "That kiss. I know you said it meant nothing, but I think about it everyday." He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you. You changed my life completely and now I can't see myself going back to my old life without you."

Killian took a step forward and she didn't back away. So he took the chance to lean closer. He took his finger to slightly raised her chin. Emma didn't stop him. He placed his lips on her lips stealing away her breath. It was a small kiss but she didn't kiss back. He took a step backward.

"I understand. It was inappropriate of me to assume you felt the same way. I just thought there was something between us." Killian reached down to grab his leather jacket and got ready to leave.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek and felt the touch of his lips still lingering on her. No she hadn't kissed back because she was still processing everything. Well now she had a choice. Push away the feelings she knew were growing for the man in front of her and let him go or start changing her life and leave her workaholic mindset to a life where she opened her heart.

Killian didn't know what else to say. He felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Of course, she didn't want him. He was just someone who worked with her nothing more. Suddenly he felt her reach for his hand.

Emma placed her other hand on his cheek and parted her lips to kiss him. Killian moved his head to the side to kiss her better. Her hand moved to the back of his head letting her fingers run through his hair. Killian's hands slid from her shoulder until they rested on her back. He pushed her closer towards him not wanting her lips to leave his even for a second. After a passionate kiss Emma rested her forehead on his.

"I do feel the same way." She said breathlessly her arms were now wrapped around his neck.

Killian smiled widely and leaned to kiss her once more not wanting the moment to end. After their lips parted he chuckled. "Well there's a celebration of my return tonight. I've never been to an office party and I'd hate to go alone. What do you say Swan? Be my date?"

She laughed and kissed him back. "I'd love to."

—

 **Epilogue / A few months later**

Everyone in the office was dressed in their best attire. One of the halls in the company building had been turned into a banquet hall. They hadn't had a huge celebration in a while but today was a special day. Mr. Jones was retiring and his job would land in the hands of Killian. It also happened to be the day Emma would tell everyone about her proposal for the company's future. The one she had come into work with her the day she met Killian.

Killian was wearing a blue suit bringing out the color of his eyes. Next to him linked to his arm was his girlfriend, Emma Swan, in the stunning red dress. They socialized with a few people before taking a seat.

"Did I mention you look remarkable tonight, love?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Only like a dozen times."

Clapping filled the room as Mr. Jones walked in. "Thank you. Thank you all for joining me here today. As you know I will no longer be the president of the company. It has been a wonderful time and I am ever so grateful to have spent it with you lovely people."

Mr. Jones went on with his speech mentioning when he first founded the company while also sharing a few light hearted stories. Nearing the end of his speech he mentioned Emma.

"I'd love to thank the wonderful Emma Swan for her dedication to this job. I am honored to present her this award for her longtime commitment to this company. Emma, come on down here."

He waved for her to join him in front of the room as everyone exploded with laughter. Killian gave her a thumbs up and a proud smile.

Mr. Jones gave her a hug and handed her the award. Afterwards he wrapped an arm around her. "Ms. Swan has also presented this company with a wonderful idea that will allow us to extend our services to those less fortunate while also strengthening our relationship with the city's police department."

Emma nodded as everyone was in awe as her proposal presentation was being shown on a screen. Emma was glad everyone seemed impressed. After all it had taken Emma 4 months to come up with a way to reach out to people who possibly couldn't afford private investigation without the company going bankrupt. She was proud that she'd finally be able to help out even more people.

"That is why today this celebration isn't about me and my retirement. It is also about Emma Swan. This woman right here has done nothing but show her love of this job. I had chosen my son, Killian Jones to be president of this company. Today he is a successful artist and I will not ask him to give up his dreams to take over this job. Yet I will still present this company their new president." He pointed his arms to Emma and clapped. The crowd did the same.

"Emma Swan is a person who will take this job seriously and lead this company possibly better than I am. Please Emma say your first words to us as president."

Emma stood speechless in front of everyone. She gripped the award in her hand. She faked a smile and took a step closer to the microphone.

"This is a wonderful surprise and I ask all of you to give me a moment to process this." As soon as she said those words she didn't wait for the applause that followed. Instead she ran out the door. She had to get out of here.

Killian got up from his seat and ran behind her into the vacant hallway. "Emma. Stop!" Emma walked faster and he reached out to grab her arm. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

She turned and faced him but she was no longer smiling. "You knew about this! You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

"Emma I- I didn't think you'd be angry."

She took a deep breath. "Are you crazy? I can't be president!. I'm I- I don't know how to lead people. I can't run this company!"

Killian wrapped his fingers around hers finally understanding she wasn't angry. He knew that face. She was afraid.

"Emma, you're the best person for this job. You've dedicated more hours than any of these people. You care about solving every single case and do not give up until it is solved. You can do more than lead this company. I believe in you. You can do this."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've seen the passion you put into your work and its not just me. Everyone knows this. You're going to be the best president ever. This company needs more of your ideas, love. It would be nothing without you."

Emma smiled and as quickly as it appeared it vanished. "I don't know..."

"Trust me, love. You have this under control and you won't be alone. I'll be there to help but I know you're beyond capable of tackling this on your own."

He leaned to kiss her and with this kiss Emma felt her fears dropping away.

"Now why don't you get your beautiful self back out there and hit them all with the best speech they've ever heard."

He bowed down and then offered his arm to her. "The kingdom awaits her queen." He winked at her.

Emma laughed and took his arm. Things were going to be alright. Especially by the side of the man she loved.


	15. Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

 **So I actually made a sequel to this book. It's called "When I met you"**

 **It will mostly be from Killian's POV and will follow the same storyline as this one except of course we'll see how Killian's feelings developed rather than Emma. I know I focused more on her in this story. There will also of course be new scenes included.**

 **I'm still insecure about it since sequels tend to not be as good as the first but Im excited to write and excited for you guys to read! So let me know what you think i really appreciate the feedback.**


End file.
